


Bad Things Happen Bingo, Prompt: Verbal Abuse

by Midlifecrisiskeith



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Verbal Abuse, badthingshappenbingo, prompt:verbal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midlifecrisiskeith/pseuds/Midlifecrisiskeith
Summary: It had been two weeks since the team had found out Keith’s true heritage and it was only getting worse.





	Bad Things Happen Bingo, Prompt: Verbal Abuse

It had been two weeks since the team had found out Keith’s true heritage and it was only getting worse. At first it was just sideways glances when they passed him in the corridor, then it was excluding him from certain activities, now it had escalated to snide remarks whenever he was around them. 

That day Allura had called for a group training session for the team, ‘forgetting’ to tell Keith as usual. He had only found out as he had decided to go train himself, wanting to try and improve his skills to get on the team's good side. Opening the door, he saw the rest of Voltron in the middle of an intense workout and regret flooded through his body. Hearing the door shut behind him the rest of the paladins stopped what they were doing and turned their heads towards him. 

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t realise we were training today” Keith stuttered 

“Of course you didn’t" Lance sneered from the back of the room. Keith just hung his head in shame and moved towards the gladiator bot. 

“Start training level 15” he mumbled under his breath. 

“What’s that mullet” Lance jeered. “You really expect to be able to beat a robot that high. You’re pathetic. I bet you couldn’t even beat a level one robot.” During this time Lance had drawn closer to Keith, his face now inches away from him.

“I-I ca-an beat i-it" Keith stuttered.

“Look at this, guys, he's talking back to me.” Lance laughed pushing Keith away from him. “Learn your place Galra”

Keith stumbled back, lifting his head to see the team's stony cold glares facing him. Lowering his head again he high-tailed it out of the training hall and ran to his bedroom where he promptly collapsed onto the bed.  _Useless,_ _I'm_ _so useless. The rest of them can tell so why don’t_ _I_ _believe it. Why_ _haven't_ _I done anything_ _to_ _fix it._ _It's_ _not like it would affect_ _Voltron_ _, Lance can pilot Red and Allura Blue. Why don’t I just_ _disappear_ _, it would make everything easier._ Suddenly a glint of metal catches his eyes. His blade given to him by his mother, his mother who was visiting tomorrow.  _Tomorrow, I’ll do it tomorrow._

**The next day**

**“** Keith?” his mother called, walking down the hallway of the dorms. 

“I’m here” he says, stepping out of his room. Krolia stops, her eyes narrowing, they rake up and down her son, taking in the hollowed cheeks, red eyes and aggravated wrists not quite covered by his sleeves. 

“Keith, what's happened?” she said, always quick to get to the point. 

“Nothing. Nothing’s happened.”

“Keith, I know your lying” she says and grabs his wrist, lifting the sleeve to see a full arm of cuts. “Keith what is this?” she asks, shocked at the extent of the damage. Keith drew in a sharp breath before falling into her chest. 

“I can’t do it anymore” he cried. “Every day they yell at me and tell me I'm a monster. I just can't.” He pauses. “I want to die. Mum I want to die because of what they have done.” Krolia couldn't even enjoy the first time Keith called her mum as her mind was filled with the things he'd just said. “No. Keith no. You can't think like that. I love you and I couldn’t bear to see you gone.” she whispers into his hair. “You’re coming with me back to the blades, but first I'm going to talk to those ‘teammates’ of yours. Go get your stuff and don’t do anything rash, I'll be back soon.”

Krolia walks onto the bridge to see team Voltron huddled in a group around the monitors. She coughs loudly, drawing their attention, they spin around and immediately straighten up when they see her. She notices Allura reach behind herself and switch off the monitor. Growling under her breath she steps towards the paladins. “I need to talk to you about my something important; my son”

“What, mullet? Why is he important?” Lance grumbles.

“You will not talk about Keith like that” she barks, making Lance shrink back behind Hunk. “Would you care to explain to me why, when I visited him this morning, I found numerous cuts on his arms and when I confronted him about it he told me, and I quote, ‘I want to die, Mum I want to die because of what they have done.’ What could you have possibly done that has drained my sons' spirit? That has broken him.”

Shiro stepped forward, the colour drained from his face. “What? He actually said that?”

“Yes.” Krolia spat. “Now tell me why”

“We were scared of him. He’s Galra. Someone we have shared secrets with, told battle plans to, turned out to be the enemy. We were trying to push him away before he could betray us, but we didn’t think this would happen.” Shiro said.

“You treated him like crap because he’s Galra?! Can I remind you of the countless Galra who have helped you. The Blade of Marmora, Ulaz, Kolivan and me! I can't believe you’ve done this to him. Don’t worry though, you won't have to be scared of him any longer. I’m taking him with me to the blade and you can rest assured they won't be helping you again now you have shown your true colours. Goodbye, forever.” And with that Krolia turned and started walking away.

“Wait!” Shiro called. “Please let us try to be better. Keith’s my brother a-”

“HE’S MY SON! And after what you did I don’t think you can call him your brother anymore. Don’t talk to me or my son ever again.” She stormed out, the door sliding close behind her. Turning the corner, she saw Keith, eyes dead and blank. “Hey, are you ready to go now.” He nodded and started walking towrds the pods. She stood there and sighed.  _It’s_ _going_ _to take a long time to fix what they’ve done._


End file.
